The Road Trip
by Madelyn Leigh
Summary: CHapter 5-scary turn of events...PLEASE RR- !The 7th years in Muggle Studies get to go on a road trip... no Prof., will the students focus on the class, or their raging hormones? mixmatch couples...R for languagesex
1. 7th year suprise

A/N- Hey !!!! Yay my second story! Review , telling me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer- nope, sorry!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione dashed down the corridor leading to the Great Hall, hugging her books to her chest. She pushed through the doors and spotted Harry and Ron in the corner, playing Wizard's Chess. She approached the table they were sitting at and dropped her books on the table loudly, causing both of them to jerk their heads in her direction.  
  
"You will never guess what I just found out," she gushed.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Probably not, so why don't you just tell us?"  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"No need to be an ass about it, Ron," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Seriously, 'Mione, what's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
Her excited smile returned.  
  
"There's a new unit being started in our Muggle Studies class, for 7th years only."  
  
"Ahh!" sighed Ron. "Always about school! I don't want to hear about school!"  
  
"Ron would you just shut the hell up and let her finish?"  
  
He let out a short laugh. "Yeah, sorry I'll shut up now."  
  
"Anyways," continued Hermione. "All of us get to go on a road trip!"  
  
Taking notice of her friend's confusion, she explained it more thoroughly.  
  
"Professor McGonagall thought it would be a good way to teach us if we took a road trip across America, no magic what-so-ever! And we're not coming back until Christmas Break!"  
  
Harry and Ron sat in shock for a moment.  
  
Then Ron stood up. "Road trip!" he yelled! Every head turned. He began to do a little dance, chanting road trip, road trip, under his breath. Hermione cracked up, then she looked at Harry's frozen expression.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?"  
  
"Ron, Ron shut up a minute." Harry ordered.  
  
Ron sat down. "What's up?"  
  
"Think, 3 ½ months. with the entire 7th year Muggle Studies class."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Yeah. So wha-." she cut herself off. "Oh shit."  
  
"That's right," said Harry. Three and a half months living with Malfoy, and in a tour bus, I presume?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Ron banged his head against the table. They sat in silence.  
  
"No, no, wait!" exploded Ron. "Crabbe and Goyle aren't in our class, the only other Slytherin is Pansy Parkinson. Who'll he hang out with? For once, he'll be the loser!"  
  
"You're right!" exclaimed Hermione. The only 7th years going are us, Malfoy, Pansy, Seamus, Lavender, and those two Ravenclaws, Julia Shane and Xander Markus."  
  
"Ooh, I haven't thought of that yet," joined in Harry. "Julia Shane is going. Living in a bus with her for that long. I'm bound to get something."  
  
Hermione smacked him on the back of the head. Ron nodded in agreement. "My chanced with Lavender could double!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, ran her hand through her hair, and gathered her books together.  
  
"I'm off to Muggle Studies, boys. See you there."  
  
Harry and Ron barely responded. They were too busy plotting their perverted schemes.  
  
Hermione walked to Muggle Studies humming, filled with excitement. She walked in the classroom fifteen minutes early. She was the first one there. Hermione sat down, pulled out her book and began to study.  
  
She'd been reading a good five minutes when the door opened loudly. Hermione glanced up, then rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Granger? Not happy to see me?" Draco Malfoy winked evily.  
  
"Ugh, don't flatter yourself," she responded bitterly.  
  
He laughed. "I don't have to flatter myself, enough people do that for me."  
  
Hermione grinned sarcastically in his direction. "How special."  
  
He smirked and left the room. Hermione heard the door shut behind him, then slammed her quill down angrily.  
  
"Such a bastard," she muttered to herself.  
  
'He's got charisma that could be received as evil or intoxicating. I've got to watch that I take it the right way,' she thought to herself.  
  
The room filled quickly. Draco returned to his seat, while Harry and Ron sat next to Hermione.  
  
They all listened intently as Professor McGonagall described their trip. They would apparate to Miami, Florida promptly after breakfast. The rest of the day went by quickly for the students. They all packed and fell asleep slowly, anxious for tomorrow.  
  
The next morning seemed to be running on cheerfulness. Harry, Ron, and Hermione dragged their trunks out of the Gryffindor Common Room all the way to the front of the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall was transfiguring everything into hats and purses, so that each student could easily carry their own luggage.  
  
Breakfast went by in a flash, and before they knew it they were on the lawn in front of the school, waiting to send themselves to Florida.  
  
Xander Markus wrung his hands together nervously. He didn't know any of the other students very well, and hoped that he would fit in easily. He glanced around, his gaze stopping on Hermione Granger. His stomach turned. Hopefully he would get to know her better, much better.  
  
Professor McGonagall began giving rules for the trip, all the students half listened, not really caring. But then the Professor said something that caused all their heads to snap up.  
  
"I won't be joining you on your trip." 


	2. New Feelings

Disclaimer- nope nope nope  
  
A/N- Hi!!! Sorry it took me so long to update.school's a bitch! Well read away, review!! And enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Seamus Finnigan sat on the bed in his hotel room, listening to Ron, his room mate, sing off key Britney Spears songs in the shower.  
  
After everyone had gotten over the shock of McGonagall not going, the teenagers apparated to Miami, where they were to stay in a hotel, as muggles, until their tour bus arrived in 2 days.  
  
Seamus stood up, bored out of his mind, not to mention sick of hearing Ron's one man musical, grabbed his swimming shorts and his room key and headed to the pool.  
  
It was about four, and the glowing sun was getting darker. Small colored lights lit up the pool from underneath the water.  
  
Seamus sat on a lawn chair and set his stuff down. He heard the hum of high girls' voices from a nearby gazebo. Curious, he headed toward it to investigate.  
  
Julia, Hermione, and Lavender sat in the shade of the gazebo, all in their swimsuits, having been swimming earlier that hour. Hermione and Julia were lounging around carelessly. Lavender, however, seemed to think it was necessary to chatter endlessly, the subject ranging from Muggle Versace to if muggle boys could be as good in bed as wizards.  
  
Julia could tell Hermione was trying to listen, she had to wonder why. She let her thoughts drift to more interesting subjects. She looked out at the garden and recognized a figure wandering the paths. It was Seamus Finnigan. They were acquaintances and she was desperate for some better company.  
  
She stood up and excused herself from Hermione and Lavender's girl talk.  
  
"Seamus!" She called out quietly. He turned and nodded.  
  
"What's up, Jules?"  
  
"Nothing, bored as all hell. How about you?"  
  
"Same, same."  
  
Silence covered the air uncomfortably. "Want to go swimming? It's something to do," Julia offered.  
  
Seamus thought to himself, "I'm extremely bored, so is she, and she does look incredible in that halter swimsuit. why the hell am I hesitating?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" he answered with a shrug.  
  
Julia smiled. "Come on!"  
  
She took off towards the pool, her sudden burst of enthusiasm giving Seamus a reason to smile. He took note that her attitude of 'I'm an innocent little girl with a dirty secret to hide' turned him on immensely.  
  
He heard a splash in the pool and jogged toward it, cannon balling right off the side. They swam awhile, messing around and getting to know one another better. After a few hours, Seamus and Julia broke out in wars of dunking each other.  
  
Julia swam up behind Seamus, aiming to dunk him under water. Seamus caught her and slung her over his shoulders, planning to throw her in the deeper end. At some point in the water fight, Julia's leg caught around Seamus' neck. In desperation he flung her back over his shoulders into his arms. Their laughter died down slowly.  
  
She noticed Seamus' blue eyes travel from the brown of her own to her lips. After a few seconds his gaze returned to hers.  
  
"I think I might kiss you," he admitted in a low voice, all coming out in one breath.  
  
Julia was taken aback that shy, yet sweet Seamus Finnigan would say that. The intense blue of his eyes, light sprinkling of freckles across his nose, and cute as hell Irish accent made her smile.  
  
"I think I might just kiss you back," she replied, a smile playing across her lips.  
  
Seamus' expression held surprise, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. He pulled Julia's face toward his own. Their lips met in just a long peck, but after a few seconds they felt the urge to continue, not wanting to stop.  
  
Their tongues met with passion, they both could feel intense heat and lust from this kiss alone. It ended somewhat abruptly, and Julia bit her lip.  
  
"Does this mean we should like, actually keep going, because I don't know if you felt it. but I definitely didn't want to stop."  
  
Seamus smiled, revealing pearly whites. "No, no, I felt that too. And, uh, I'm all up for more, because I'd be lying if I said I wanted to stop." He voice dropped to a whisper for the last part of his statement.  
  
Relief washed over Julia, the fear of being turned down was eliminated.  
  
They kissed again briefly, but stopped, after hearing Lavender's voice continue toward them.  
  
"Jules?" she yelled. "Where the hell are you?"  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes. "I guess you better go, then."  
  
Julia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Queen Lavender awaits."  
  
She left the comfort of his embrace and climbed out of the pool, reaching for a towel.  
  
"I'll meet you in the restaurant tomorrow? For breakfast?"  
  
"Nine-thirty?" confirmed Seamus from the pool.  
  
Julia winked, blew him a kiss and headed off in the direction where Lavender's voice had been calling.  
  
Seamus ran his hand through his wet hair and slowly climbed the pool stairs, still in somewhat of a daze. He gathered his towel, shirt, and room key, and slipped on his shoes. He headed into the building and got in the elevator.  
  
Harry Potter emerged from a pathway hidden by trees. He was fuming mad.  
  
"How could Seamus do this to me? Jesus, every single guy in our year knows that I've got it out for Julia Shane." He thought to himself.  
  
He balled his fists in anger and decided to go to the one person who could help him come up with a plan treacherous enough to get Julia and to get her on his side, not Seamus', something ruthless and mean. Harry took a deep breath and took off toward the stairs, heading for Draco Malfoy's room.  
  
Whistling, Seamus made his way down the hallway that led to Ron and his room. He couldn't wait to tell Ron all that happened down at the pool. He slid the credit card like key in the lock and watched the light turn green.  
  
He pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to wake up Ron if he happened to be sleeping. All the lights in the room appeared to be off, so Seamus tip-toed to his right , turning on a lamp.  
  
He heard a shriek and looked towards Ron's bed. His mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Holy shit! Ron? Hermione?"  
  
A sweaty Ron and Hermione untangled themselves. Seamus watched in disbelief as Hermione swung her leg over Ron's torso, taking her out of a straddling position. She dove under the covers next to Ron, pulling the blanket up to her chin.  
  
"Do you fucking mind?!" Ron shouted, sweat flying out of his flame red hair.  
  
Seamus stifled a laugh. "No actually I don't. What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Get. Out," Hermione ordered, her voice cold as ice.  
  
Seamus raised his hands in defense and backed out of the room slowly, a grin on his face. The door slammed behind him, and the two sat in silence.  
  
"Well, I suppose the secret's out," Hermione murmured.  
  
"It was bound to happen sometime," declared Ron, getting out of bed and pulling his shorts back on.  
  
Hermione walked to the mirror, still wrapped in a sheet. She examined her reflection, trying to smooth out her makeup.  
  
Ron watched her in awe. Her eyeliner had smudged just enough so that it was smoky, her cheeks were flushed from their recent intimacy, and her hair was naturally tousled. It gave her a sexy, just out of bed look.  
  
"Hungry for dinner?" he asked, approaching her at the mirror, planting a kiss on her bare shoulder.  
  
Hermione glanced at him seductively. "How could I not be hungry after that?" She laughed and dropped the blanket, heading into the bathroom where her clothes were.  
  
Ron grinned, not knowing how he ever got so lucky.  
  
A/N--- hahaha next chapter, Pansy, Draco, Xander will be involved more. and the continuation of these situations!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love Maddie 


	3. Draco's lies

Disclaimer- hell no, jk rowling would never right something like this!  
  
A/N- ahahahahahahhaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! yes the third chapter. I am kind of pissed that no one is reviewing when so many asked for me to write more.. but hopefully the smuttiness of this chapter will encourage people to REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Now, my style in this story is back and forth but it all will, and does, make sense so read away my sex lovers! -MADDIE  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry Potter climbed the stairs that led to Draco's hotel room .Unlike the rest of the students who were assigned roommates, Draco had his own, thanks to his father's high position in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry cautiously approached the door, took a deep breath and knocked loudly.  
  
He heard shuffling and a muffled 'Just a second!'  
  
The door clicked and Draco appeared at the door.  
  
"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Harry scowled. "I can't believe I'm actually sinking to this level, but I need your help."  
  
Draco's eyes squinted. "What could I possibly help you with?"  
  
"You're the only person I could think of to go to, I need to, how else can I put it, get revenge on Seamus and have Julia for myself."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and cast his eyes downward, waiting for Malfoy to laugh in his face.  
  
Draco sighed a little. "The Great Potter wants my help?" He paused in thought. "Come in, I think I can help you."  
  
Harry looked up. "Thanks, I owe you one."  
  
"I'll make sure that you pay up to that," replied Draco.  
  
Desperate enough, Harry nodded in agreement and stepped into Malfoy's room.  
  
The next morning, Xander crossed the hotel courtyard, dressed in a black tee and low ride blue jeans. His ebony hair matched his dark eyes perfectly. He entered the restaurant ready to eat breakfast.  
  
"Alone, unfortunately," he thought.  
  
He slid into an empty booth and signaled the waitress for some coffee. She returned promptly with his drink.  
  
When he had awoke that morning, his roommate Harry's bed had been empty. He sighed and glanced casually around the some what deserted diner. His eyes widened at the sight of Hermione Granger sitting alone at a nearby table.  
  
She saw him and waved. Feeling brave, he gestured for her to join him. She nodded and came over to his booth.  
  
"Hey Xander," she sighed, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Rough night?" he asked.  
  
Xander caught a brief shadow of lust cross her face. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
Disappointment came over his face. "She must have been with someone last night, now I'll never have a chance with her," he thought.  
  
Across the table, Hermione briefly remembered her time with Ron the night before. She was surprised when all her thoughts evaporated as she studied Xander.  
  
He was the complete opposite of Ron. In comparison, Ron was the confident, glowing Sun to Xander's dark mysterious moon. She felt attracted to him in a completely different way from Ron. Slowly she allowed Ron to slip from her mind and turned all her attention to Xander.  
  
Xander smiled. "Maybe my charm has worked this time." He thought to himself.  
  
They continued their flirtatious conversation throughout the morning.  
  
Draco walked briskly, just after finishing making plans with Potter. His role in their scheme was to tell Julia about Seamus' horrible past, which doesn't really exist, in hopes that she would stop fooling around with him after hearing the dreadful news.  
  
Potter's job was to scare the living shit out of Seamus, who knows how, verbally, physically, however, into giving up his relationship with Jules.  
  
Draco sighed. What a failure of a plan. But it was worth it. Draco had secretly added a twist to his side of the plan.  
  
It was easy to spot Julia, lounging on a sofa in the back of the local coffeehouse with Lavender Brown. The café was dimly lit and soft jazz could be heard from speakers around the room.  
  
He strided casually in their direction, Lavender noticed him first.  
  
"Oh God," she muttered to Julia. "Keep your legs crossed, here comes Malfoy."  
  
Julia stifled a laugh and glanced up at Draco, who had paused in front of them.  
  
She cleared her throat. "May I help you?"  
  
Draco flashed her a half grin.  
  
"Yes, actually, could I speak to you in private?"  
  
Lavender almost choked on her muffin.  
  
"Uh, knowing your reputation, I would have to say no," replied Julia with a hint of 'puh-leeze' in her voice.  
  
Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's about Seamus."  
  
Draco's warm breath tingled her ear and she was surprised to feel her whole body react. She fixed her gaze on his deep grey eyes.  
  
"How did you know.?" her voice trailed off.  
  
"I have my ways," he replied, not taking his eyes from hers.  
  
Julia cleared her throat and faced Lavender. "I'll catch you later." She noticed Lavender's puzzled expression. She put a few dollars on the table and threw an apologetic glance at her confused friend.  
  
Draco took her arm and led her out of the dim café and into the gardens.She at on a nearby bench and turned toward Draco, who was still standing.  
  
"Ok, how could you know about Seamus and I? That happened only a few hours ago?" He glanced around. "Not here."  
  
He pulled her up and walked her hurriedly across the hotel grounds all the way to the pool's steam room.  
  
"Uhh, what the hell is going on here? Why do you have to tell me about Seamus in the steam room?"  
  
He turned to face her. Something about his eyes, expression, and body turned her knees to jelly. She sat down on a bench.  
  
Draco walked toward her slowly, a mischievous grin on his face. He approached her and grabbed her shoulders gently, and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Shocked as she was, Julia was unable to push him away, or even to say anything in protest.  
  
She met him willingly, their lips melting with fire rather than ice.  
  
Within seconds Draco had removed his shirt, revealing chiseled abs, already moist with sweat, a result of the room's temperature.  
  
Julia's damp body, as if possessed with lust, pulled him near her. She pushed the warning signs to the back of her brain with ease.  
  
The feeling of hunger pulsed through her body rapidly. Draco felt her need for him and smirked. His plan was about to unfold.  
  
Harry and Draco's plan wasn't as Harry thought. There was no way he ever intended to help Harry, even though he said he would.  
  
Instead of only filling Julia's head with lies about Seamus, he planned to have her completely, his intentions only being to hurt Harry, and why not, Seamus too.  
  
Harry's plan was to beat the shit out of Seamus, and Draco had told him to do it in the steam room, because no one would catch him there. Little did Harry know, it was all going to backfire painfully.  
  
Julia stripped her black tank top off easily, leaving her in a black bra that molded her perfectly.  
  
She was also wearing a beige mini skirt. Julia lie on her back, aching for Draco. Hejoined her on the bench, crouching over her.  
  
He slowly unzipped the back of her skirt and pulled it down her long tan legs slowly. Once that was removed, his fingers inched their way up to slide down her black thong just as slowly.  
  
He expertly let his fingers slide into her briefly before focusing once again on removing her thong.  
  
She moaned and arched her back slightly.  
  
He took off his shorts and boxers quickly and kissed her open mouth, his fingers doing all the talking.  
  
Draco nibbled on her earlobe lightly then with his hot breath whispered, "Tell me that you want it."  
  
Julia's body was trembling, every inch of her craving him. She moaned in response.  
  
"How bad do you want it?" he whispered again, more demanding.  
  
She bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
Draco heard the expected voices outside.  
  
"Just in time," he thought. He lowered his head and teased her neck with his tongue the biting somewhat roughly.  
  
Julia groaned in esctacy.  
  
Draco entered her quickly, her screams of pleasure timed exactly with Harry and Seamus' entrance.  
  
They both jumped back in surprise at Draco and Julia's joined bodies.  
  
Draco released, both of them had just had a fiery climax.  
  
"Synchronized perfectly." Draco managed to say aloud, relishing in Harry and Seamus' hurt expressions after seeing the woman they both love be taken by their enemy.  
  
Back at the restaurant, Hermione and Xander were inches away from a first passionate kiss when they both heard Ron's confused and angry yell. They jerked their heads away from eachother quickly.  
  
"I-I can explain," rushed Hermione.  
  
A/N 2 - Ok!!!!!!! See hoe its like a chain of events? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'M SERIOUS!!! Thanks! Love Maddie. 


	4. Realizations and The trip starts

Disclaimer- hahahahaah no nono nono  
  
A/N- Sorry its been so long since I've updated.my life is busy lol with ahh no school! So! Just keep up.. I'm just gonna start off where I left off from the last chapter. Enjoy ! and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I -I can explain."  
  
Ron heard Hermione stutter out her excuse for being inches away from kissing Xander. He clinched his fists at his sides and approached the booth where the two teenagers sat. He grabbed Hermione's wrists harshly and pulled her up He threw an icy glare at Xander, who was now crouching in his seat shaking his head.  
  
"Excuse us," Ron spat out. He pulled Hermione out of the café. They both sat on a nearby bench.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what the hell just went on?"  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes.her own started to tear up. "I don't know! I just. something took me over I don't know !"  
  
She reached for his hand. Ron thought to himself that he should pull his hand away, but something in his mind told him that she wasn't truly cheating on him. He sighed and returned her gaze.  
  
"I don't know why, but I believe you.just tell me that you haven't had a thing with him for while."  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand tighter. "Of course not! You know that isn't me, whatever happened back there was a freak of nature and will not happen again. I love you, and losing you would mean losing my first love. Jesus, I know that sounds cheesy. but I don't know how else to say it."  
  
Ron smiled and leaned in to kiss Hermione lightly. " I believe you." He stood up and looked around. "Come on, let's pack, the buses should be arriving in an hour or so."  
  
They left, hand in hand. Hermione took one last glance towards the café. Xander was watching her from the window, looking miserable. She mouthed 'I'm sorry', and turned away.  
  
Xander left the restaurant and went in the different direction than Ron and Hermione had gone. "I just needed some time to think," he muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Seamus and Harry were frozen, both of their mouths hung open in disbelief. Draco chuckled and pulled his shorts up. He grabbed his shirt, not bothering to put it on and swung it over his shoulder. Tossing Julia's tank top at her, he smirked and said simply, "Call me," in her direction.  
  
He exited the steam room, whistling, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Harry threw a disgusted look in Julia's direction and left, wanting to catch up with Draco, so that he could beat the shit out of him. Well, that was what his look told Seamus and Julia. The sound of Harry slamming the door seamed to echo in Seamus' head.  
  
Julia scrambled to pull her thong up from her ankles and then hastily pulled her skirt on. She hugged her tank top to her chest and turned to face Seamus, her sweaty dark hair framing her face. She wiped sweat from her brow and cleared her throat.  
  
Seamus just stood there for a minute. "I thought we had something," he said, a note of sadness edging his voice. "I mean, we talked and messed around.. It wasn't just some stupid physical attraction. I thought it was more."  
  
Julia looked down. "No, it was more. I mean, it still it is. This was a mistake, Draco tricked me into coming in here. and then I don't know it seemed like he took me over. Trust me, I never planned to sleep with him, I didn't even feel remotely attracted to him until we were both half naked."  
  
"You're saying that I should just pretend this never happened, and we should try to build a relationship, regardless?"  
  
A spark of hope flashed across Julia's face. "Well, yeah. I mean, what I felt for you last night hasn't changed at all, I still feel something great with you."  
  
Seamus crossed his arms. "Well, my respect for you is gone. I'm sorry. I don't want to be your boy toy. I thought we had something. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Julia looked beat. "But!"  
  
Seamus held up his hand as if to say, no 'buts'. He calmly exited the room, leaving Julia in the steam room alone, hugging her shirt and crying softly.  
  
"How could I have done this!" she thought to herself. She sat down and hugged her knees, crying.  
  
Lavender had left the place where her and Julia had been talking shortly after Draco had pulled her away. She had went to her room and packed, and found that she still had and hour until the buses were expected.  
  
She decided to take a walk around the gardens one last time. She reached the gazebo and was surprised to see Xander sitting there alone, his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey there," Lavender said, as perky as possible, thinking it might cheer him up a little.  
  
He looked up. "Oh, hi. Lavender, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "Are you alright?"  
  
He gave her a sort of defeated smile. "I've seen better days."  
  
She smiled. "The buses should be here soon. have you packed?" she asked.  
  
"Oh shit," he muttered. He looked at his watch. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me, I better go pack."  
  
"I'll see you in the parking lot," commented Lavender.  
  
Xander nodded in response and left the gazebo.  
  
Lavender shrugged. "There's a cheery face," she said to herself dryly.  
  
Harry hadn't caught up with Draco, and had just gone to pack. Eventually, all the students were waiting in the parking lot. everyone looking awkward. Hermione and Ron were off by themselves, whispering quietly. Julia and Lavender were talking in low voices. Julia had just told Lav what had happened, and Lavender was trying her best to comfort her friend.  
  
Draco was leaning against a fence, with Pansy next to him. They had been friends for awhile, even though everyone assumed they were fuck buddies. Draco had a look of contentment. Pansy smacked him on the back of his head. " I can't believe you did that. You just screwed up like 3 people's lives." Draco just laughed.  
  
Harry was by himself, as was Seamus. Harry looked like he could explode with anger, and Seamus was sitting on his suitcase, looking calm and together, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Xander was the last to arrive, and went to hang around Seamus, seeing that he was the only person looking sad or angry.  
  
Two large buses came from around the corner. They came to a stop and the drivers stepped out, holding clipboards.  
  
The driver from the first bus cleared his throat. If I call your name, you're going to be on my bus.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, and Julia Shane."  
  
Hermione looked angry. "God," she thought. "Now I'm going to be on a bus with Xander."  
  
The second driver ran through his list. "Seamus Finnagin, Xander Markus, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."  
  
After the drivers noticed all the looks of disbelief that they had assigned buses, they sighed. "You'll see eachother at every stop," they explained. " The buses are just to sleep in and store your clothes and what not."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and began to load their belongings in to their buses. After about 20 minutes, they were ready to go .  
  
"Next stop, Louisiana!" the driver from the first bus, Pete, called out.  
  
Goodbyes were exchanged.  
  
"This trip is going to be interesting," Ron muttered, before climbing into his bus. 


	5. a little baby, with ebony eyes and curly...

Disclaimer: NO NO NO NO! STOP ASKING ME DAMMIT!  
  
A/N- hello there children. Sorry so long for me to update, I know its surprising, but PSYCH! I do have somewhat of a life. Anyways.make sure to read my other story "Forced to Remember" in case you haven't. that one's pretty good. if I do say so myself. Anyways! Read away my sex lovers. Love, ML  
  
Chapter 5 (whoohoo I didn't expect this to go on so long)  
  
The people of Bus Two had been quiet throughout the seemingly endless drive to Louisiana. Xander had completely kept to himself, he barely spoke to anybody. Lavender, Hermione, Harry, and Seamus had kept somewhat close.  
At the present time, Xander was asleep on his bunk, Harry and Seamus were involved in a game of Wizard's Chess, and Lavender was lying on the bus's sofa, reading "Modern Witch." Hermione was in the bathroom.  
Hermione slumped against the toilet in the small bathroom. She wiped her eyes and looked again at the pregnancy test she had secretly picked up at the bus's last gas stop. The green plus sign seemed to grin back at her evilly. Hermione knew of a spell that she could perform that would tell her exactly if she really was pregnant, but any sign of magic on the trip McGonagall would owl her to immediately return to school.  
Hermione shut her eyes so tight she saw stars, then opened them again, wishing that she could just wake up from this nightmare. She glanced at the test once more, shoved it into the bottom of the trashcan, wiped her eyes and exited the bathroom. Harry jumped up.  
"Finally! I've had to pee for the past ten miles!"  
  
"Thanks for sharing," Hermione muttered miserably. Harry jumped in the bathroom and Hermione heard the door lock. Taking a deep breath she took a seat at the empty table where her purse was and pulled out her cell phone. Looking around, she noticed that if she had this conversation at the table, everyone would hear her. She sighed, went to her bunk and closed the curtains. She dialled Ron's cell phone number slowly.  
After two rings she heard Ron pick up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby," she answered quietly. "Something wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I, Honey, you better go find some place to sit, you know away from everyone else while I tell you this."  
  
She heard Ron mutter alright and then she heard a door slam. "Okay, I'm in the bathroom."  
  
Hermione felt tears in her eyes. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to throw it out there." There was a pause. "I, I, I'm pregnant." Hermione heard something slam on the other line of her phone, followed by silence.  
  
After a few seconds she heard Ron clear his throat. "Are you sure?" Hermione sniffed. "As sure as I can be without using magic." Another awkward silence passed and Hermione heard Ron sigh. "Well, do you want to keep it or you know, get rid of it."  
  
More tears filled Hermione's eyes. "I don't know if my conscience would let me do that." Ron nodded to himself. "I guess me either. Well, the only thing I can think for you to do is to mail a letter to Professor McGonagall. I mean, I can't think of anyone else that can help us right now."  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve for the millionth time. "Yeah, I'll do that. I'll see you at dinner, sweetie."  
  
"I love you," replied Ron, tears now forming in his own eyes. Hermione hung up her phone and got out a piece of paper and began forming a letter to send to Professor McGonagall. In the bunk above her, Xander bit his nails, having just eavesdropped on Hermione's conversation.  
  
"Shit," he muttered to himself. He remembered two weeks ago, right when the trip had started. Xander had gotten a hold of some alcohol and he and Hermione had gotten one hundred percent drunk. One thing had led to another and he and Hermione had slept together. Twice in one night. They hadn't talked sense, and were constantly ignoring each other.  
Xander knew Hermione assumed her baby was Ron's, and he didn't blame her. They had been together awhile, and they did sleep together frequently. But ever since Xander had been little, he had been somewhat talented with psychic abilities. He couldn't count the number of times he had had dreams, and then that dream would come true. Xander wiped his sweaty brow. For the past several nights Xander had been having a dream he couldn't shake. A dream of a little baby with ebony eyes and curly brown hair.  
Xander could kick himself. "I need to help Hermione," he thought to himself. "But breaking the news to her would be horrible." He gained up his courage and thought to himself it was time for everyone to know the truth. The truth that had haunted him since he was little. The fact that his father,Voldemort, would now indeed have an heir. 


End file.
